Omorran Language
"Ma'tu:A'lus Ka'e:Ek've Sa'man:Ti'a" An example of the Omorran language (in this case, the full name of Samantia). The Omorran Language (known as O'mo:Ra'a in its native tongue) is a generalized term refering to the language spoken by the Omorra. The alien race is unique in that virtually every member speaks a common language. Certain dialects and jargons do exist within cultural divisions, but the actual language remains largely consistent throughout the galaxy. The Omorran language is made up of a 45 letter alphabet, which has been compared to Earth's own Japanese language. It is one of the most complex vocabularies in the galaxy, second only to the Magolians. Alphabet The Omorran alphabet contains 47 letters, based on one of five pronounciations: *'A' as in H'''a't'' *'E' as in E'at *'I' as in M'''i'ght'' *'O' as in O'''a'r'' *'U' as in U'''se *S, Sa, Se, Si, So, Su *K, Ka, Ke, Ki, Ko, Ku *T, Ta, Te, Ti, To, Tu *D, Da, De, Di, Do, Du *M, Ma, Me, Mi, Mo, Mu *N, Na, Ne, Ni, No, Nu *Sh, R, Ts, Ch, Y, L Unlike English, there are no hard/soft pronunciations (e.g. ''A't'' vs 'A'''te). Additionally, there are no '''''F (as in f'ire), '''''G (as in g'as), '''''A (as in tr'a'de), or TH (as in th'ey) phonetics in the Omorran language. When communicating with other races, these are replaced with '''''Sh, K''', '''I, and Ts respectively. For instance, "The Farm," would be pronounced, "TSAH SHARM", and, "Gale," is pronounced, "KI-L". Structure Words Regardless of the dialect used, Omorran words are always made up of two syllables. Generally, this means that words are made up of just two letters, although exceptions do exist. Words that contain: Sh, R, Ts, Ch, and Y'' innately contain three letters, as they are not considered syllables until they are paired with a vowel. When writing sentences, letters are seperated by apostrophes ( ' ). e.g. ''Ma'tu. Examples of Omorran words include: A'lus = Ancestor Sa'men = Great, Superior Ra'a = Speech, Dialogue Te'de = Water, liquid Phrases When 2 - 4 words are combined, they make a Phrase, the next stage of the Omorran language. Phrases are always structured as such: Adjective/Adverb, Noun. Depending on the adjective/adverb, the exact meaning of the noun may change. For instance, Te'de typically means water, but when paired with Ro'a (blue), it means blood: Blue Liquid, referring to the liquid nature of Omorran blood, as well as its blue hue. There are never more than 4 words in a phrase. When building phrases, words are separated by a colon ( : ). e.g. Ka'i:Ik'vi. Examples of Omorran phrases include: Re:Te'de:Ro'a = Family Blood (a bloodline) Ra'na:O'ta = Tsu'en:Sha'y'u = Statements If at least four phrases are put together, they form a Statement, the final stage of the Omorran language. Similar to how phrases are structured, statements are always built as follows: Subject, Subject description, Object, Object description. Phrases are separated by a space when they are used in statements. For instance: Ma'tu:A'lus Ka'e:Ek'vE Sa'man:Ti'a Broken down: Ma'tu (Expectations) + A'lus (Ancestors) = Ma'tu:A'lus (Expected to live up to Ancestors) Ka'e () + Ek've () = Sa'man () + Ti'a () = Ma'tu:A'lus Ka'e:Ek've Sa'man:Ti'a = I bear the weight of my Ancestor's name, I , I am. Names Omorran names are, simply put, elaborate statements. The statements in question describe the individual, and typically the more complex a name is, the more powerful the name's bearer is. Names themselves are made up of two kinds of statements: Given names (also known as Birth names), and Honorary names, which are gained over the course of one's life. Both of these are strucutred like Statements, except they are condensed and simplified. For example, Ma'tu:A'lus comes from the parent statement: Ma'al:A'Lat Tsu'nu:A'a To'lu:su'a, or I bear the weight of my Ancestors' name, and accept the responsabilities expected of me. When conversing with an Omorra, their full name is always used. Failure to do so is considered a tremendous insult, and in some cases is a crime punishable by incarceration and even death. Generally, this is a huge issue with non-Omorran races, as Omorran names can get very complex, and lack of knowledge is not a widely accepted excuse. Comparisons to other languages The Omorran language is on the more complex end of the galactic spectrum. This was largely due to the Omorran's predilection for large words and names (typically, the more complex a name is, the more important the individual is). Their vocabulary is very expansive, and is second only to the Magolian's. Despite this, the O'mo:Ra'a common language contains just 45 letters, making it one of the simpler alphabets in the galaxy. For comparison: *Humanity's Cyrillic alphabet (the most widespread of its kind in the galaxy) contains 29 letters *Kexs Rundala (one of the most common Kexs scripts) alphabet contains 43 letters *Taik Irdrauda ("Taik Common", comparable to O'mo:Ra'a) contains 61 letters *Magolian Kogo Both (most common Magolo language by population) contains over 200 letters.